


Happy New Year

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s02e25 Girl Meets the New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: It's midnight.





	

“Happy New Year.” Riley frowns. She gulps, and looks around the rooftop, doing all she can to avoid eye contact with Lucas or me.

 

The five of us stand on the roof for a little while, the wind whipping through the night, and the sound of fireworks echoing through the skies. Then, Farkle and Smackle, hands entwined, start to walk to the stairs. 

 

“I had to do this, Riley. I hope you can forgive me.” Farkle sighs, and he and Smackle turn and walk down the steps. 

 

Riley pulls her coat closer to her body, and shakes her head. “Happy New Year,” she whispers, and flies down the steps. 

 

Lucas hasn’t moved since Farkle’s declaration, and I find it hard to breathe standing next to him. I shove my hands in my pockets and walk briskly to the bench. My blonde hair whips around my face, and as I move to push a strand away from my cheek, I feel a wetness on my face. With a grimace, I wipe my face of the tears I didn’t mean to shed. 

 

The bench creaks with the added weight of Lucas’ body. The air feels thicker with the weight of all words we wish we could say. 

 

I can’t take it anymore. I stand up to leave, and Lucas grabs my wrist. 

 

“It’s midnight.” 

 

I can’t help but smile, and his grip tightens. I turn to look at him for the first time since the craziness occurred. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes looked sad. 

 

“Maya, I do like you.” He whispered.

 

I wanted that to be enough, I did. But it wasn’t.

 

“But you love Riley.” It was a statement. I was sure that he loved her. 

 

It just isn’t enough.

 

I force myself to break eye contact with him, and I try to pull my arm away.  
“It’s midnight,” he stated, simply. “They say who you’re with at midnight is who you’re going to spend the next year with.”

 

I shook my head, feeling a tear slip down my face. “Lucas, I--”

 

His hands grab my face and pulls me close to him. He closes the gap between us and I lean into him. His hands go to my waist and my hands go to his face, then around his neck. I sigh into his mouth, and he smiles into the kiss. 

 

We break apart and he leans forward, our foreheads touching. 

 

“Lucas,” I whispered, more tears streaming down my face. “It’s midnight, and you’re here with me. Why?”

 

“You’re my blonde beauty, you’re my short little stack of pancakes, you’re the infuriating girl who calls me Huckleberry, Cowboy, Hee-Haw, Ranger Rick, Bucky McBoing Boing, Sundance, and Hop-along; but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He gave me a small smile. “You mean a lot to me, Maya. I want us to figure this out.”

 

For the first time in awhile, I felt a spark of hope building up in my chest. 

 

Maybe this is enough.

 

After all, it’s me and Lucas. And it’s midnight.


End file.
